fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 93
I'm Standing Here is the 93rd episode of the Fairy Tail anime. Natsu Dragneel, Gajeel Redfox and Wendy Marvell conclude their fight against the King of Edolas, Faust. However, even though they come out victorious the Magic Power of Edolas is disappearing, creating chaos everywhere. Summary Inside the Dorma Anim, Faust urges the Dragon Slayers to give up and give him their Magic Power. Confident that no one can defeat the Dorma Anim, Faust is impressed with the three and attacks them with an unnamed spell. He then begins to absorb the Magic Power from the land and sky, charging his creation's sword for another attack. Out of any other options, Gajeel proposes that Natsu, Wendy and himself all use their roars at the same time. The three agree and, with their roars causing an explosion, they are hopeful to have defeated Faust. However, the group finds out that the Dorma Anim jumped into the sky and is seemingly undamaged. Natsu encourages the group to try again but is interrupted by Faust, who attacks them with a weapon dubbed the Dragon Knight Spread Cannon. Barely able to move after taking the attack, Gajeel and Wendy begin to lose hope but Natsu yells at the two to never give up as he is still standing. Irritated, Faust tries to squash him with the Dorma Anim's foot but Natsu manages to throw him off. Determined to win, Gajeel uses his Magic to lock the Dorma Anim into the ground, preventing it from jumping again. Gajeel then tells Natsu to finish Faust. Natsu agrees and tells Wendy to use her roar on him. With the help of Wendy's Sky Dragon's Roar, the power of Natsu's Fire Dragon's Sword Horn increases and pierces through the Dorma Anim, allowing Natsu to grab hold of Faust and throw him outside. With his Dorma Anim destroyed and facing what seems to be three real Dragons, Faust faints, defeated. The trio begins to celebrate but is interrupted when the floating islands begin to fall to the ground, one by one. Seeing the islands falling, the battle between the Earth Land and Edolas Fairy Tail against the Royal Army stops, while Shagotte realizes that the Magic Power of Edolas is beginning to disappear. Everywhere around Edolas, the Magic Power is beginning to be sucked towards the sky. Inside the Anima control room, Mystogan explains to Panther Lily that he will rid Edolas from Magic in order to stop the war. Without their weapons, the Royal Army retreats but Gray, who is about to celebrate their victory, sees that the Edolas Fairy Tail members are also panicking for losing their source of Magic. Lucy also tries to cheer everyone up but fails. With the Magic disappearing, the townspeople also begin to panic. Elsewhere, Wendy suggests to Natsu and Gajeel that they head to the Royal City, wanting to help in any way they can. Although heavily exhausted from their fight, the two agree. Inside the Anima control room, Mystogan, knowing that the people are panicking, tells Panther Lily that they need a new leader, a new King who will help them adapt to the new world. Panther Lily instantly thinks that his King would be Mystogan but Mystogan refuses the idea and tells Panther Lily that there is a need for someone to play the role of a villain who took the Magic away from Edolas and a hero who would conquer the villain and unite the people. Mystogan then reveals that he intends to be the villain and that Panther Lily should be the hero since he would be able to unite the humans and the Exceeds. However, Panther Lily refuses to follow this idea. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Natsu Dragneel, Gajeel Redfox & Wendy Marvell vs. Faust (Dorma Anim) (concluded) *Gray Fullbuster, Lucy Heartfilia, Coco & Edolas Fairy Tail vs. Edolas Royal Army (concluded) Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * ** ** ** Spells used * * * * * Abilities used *Hand-to-Hand Combat Weapons used * **Dragon Blast Eruption ** *Reverse Anima (アニマー Animā) Manga & Anime Differences *In the anime, Gajeel and Natsu are in different positions before doing their Dragon Roars. *The anime adds scenes of Faust talking to the Dragon Slayers about Edolas' "eternal Magic Power". *Gajeel putting his arm into the ground differs slightly in both medias: **'Manga': Gajeel's puts his iron arm inside the Dorma Anim's foot with a hammer-like club. **'Anime': Gajeel's puts his iron arm inside the 'Dorma Anim's foot, causing multiple iron poles to appear out of the ground. *Natsu, Wendy and Gajeel's final attack to defeat Dorma Anim is slightly extended in the anime. *The anime added scenes of Dorma Anim being destroyed. *Knightwalker and Scarlet seeing the Magic Power flowing away is not present in the manga. *A conversation between Byro, Sugarboy and Hughes is added in the anime. *Citizens of the Royal City seeing the Magic flowing away is slightly extended in the anime. Navigation Category:Episodes